The invention relates generally to fastener retainers, and more particularly to side air bag retention systems and fasteners therefor.
Bolt retainers for retaining bolts, for example in keyhole openings, are known generally.
An object of the present invention is to provide novel retention systems and fasteners therefor that improve upon and overcome problems in the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel retention systems and fasteners therefor that are economical and reliable.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that are more securely fastenable to keyhole openings.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that may be installed blindly.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that provide an audible indication upon installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that limit compression.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that do not rattle when installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that are re-useable, for example after deployment of the airbag.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that maintain rotation alignment during assembly and installation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems and fasteners therefor that provide a continuous mounting force.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel side airbag retention systems comprising an air bag retainer, a bolt having a generally conical head portion and a shaft disposed through an aperture of the air bag retainer, and a bolt retainer disposed about the bolt shaft between the bolt head and the air bag retainer.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel retention systems comprising a bolt having a head and a shaft fastened to an article, a spring washer disposed about the bolt shaft between the bolt head and the article, an annular member disposed about an opening of the spring washer and protruding from a side thereof facing the bolt head, an engagement member extending from the spring washer generally radially therefrom, and a prong protruding from a side of the engagement member facing the bolt, the prong extending generally away from the bolt shaft.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel keyhole retention assemblies comprising a bolt having a shaft and a generally conical head, a spring washer disposed about the bolt shaft, an engagement member extending from the spring washer generally radially therefrom, and a prong protruding from a side of the engagement member facing the bolt head, the prong extending away from the shaft.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel article retention assemblies for installation in keyhole openings comprising a bolt with a generally conical head portion and a shaft disposed through an aperture of the article and coupled thereto, a spring washer disposed about the bolt shaft between the head and the air bag retainer, a pronged engagement member extending generally radially from the spring washer between anti-rotation tabs extending from a side thereof opposite the head, and a compression limiting member disposed about and protruding from the spring washer opening toward the bolt head.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.